Teegers and Monk
by gamechamp85
Summary: What if the Teegers met Monk earlier.
1. Chapter 1

Here is the idea of a story I had.

I am not sure how old Julie was when her dad died so I will just say four.

Sharona left with her husband earlier.

Monk wasn't helping the police by then.

Monk lives in a three-story six bedroom house.

Natalie moves in next door. She has a two-story three bedroom house. Julie is now six. Natalie is thirty and Monk is thirty-two.

Julie sees Monk in his garden while she is playing in the backyard. See shes a hole in the fence and goes in his backyard. Natalie goes in the backyard to see her daughter gone and goes to call 911, but stops when she sees a hole in the fence and a torn piece of clothing leading to the neighbors house. Her other neighbors have told her he is crazy. So she gos next door to his house and knocks on his door. He answers and lets her in. She sees her daughter on the kitchen counter covered in mud. He goes over to Julie and continues cleaning her face of mud while talking to Natalie. Julie likes Monk already which Natalie notices. Monk decides to hire Natalie and she agrees. Monk will get asked by Stottlemeyer to help with cases. Any case that took place with Sharona will take place with Natalie. This is for the sake of the story so that Monk is in their lives for years.

Thats how their relationship will start. I will than continue from there.

As Julie grows older.

As Natalie dates some guys.

As Monk continues to solve some cases.

As friends visit.

As Monk solves his wifes murder.

As Julie grows closer and closer to Monk.

As Natalie starts to fall for Monk.

As Monk starts to fall for Natalie.

As the three become a family.

As Natalie and Monk discover the truth about Mitchs death.

As Mitch and Trudy help Monk and Natalie along the way.

MAIN CAST

Adrian Monk

Natalie Teeger

Julie Teeger

Captain Leland Stottlemeyer

Lieutenant Randy Disher

Dr. Charles Kroger

Trudy Anne Monk

Mitch Teeger

GUEST APPEARANCES

Karen Stottlemeyer (Leland wife)

Harold Krenshaw (Monks rival)

Sharona Fleming (Monks ex assistant)

Benjy Fleming (Sharona son)

Trevor Fleming (Sharona husband)

Ambrose Monk (Monks brother)

Bobby Davenport (Natalie dad)

Peggy Davenport (Natalie mom)

Jonathan Davenport (Natalie brother)

Marci Maven (Monks #1 Fan)

Troy Kroger (Charles son)

Kevin Dorfman (Monk friend)


	2. Chapter 2

I dont own Monk or any of its characters if I did Julie would have more appearances and time with Monk

* * *

My name is Natalie Teeger and I have a six year old daughter. We have just moved to San Francisco. Two years ago my husband Mitch was killed in action. We now live in this two-story three bedroom house. We are renting it. The neighbors came to welcome us except for one. The one right next door. They say that he is crazy. What I know so far is that his wife was killed in a car bomb and he used to be a detective. I have seen him go around the house cleaning a lot. I don't know what is up with that though. I don't even know why I am here one minute I am cooking and thinking of where to move to next minute the window blows open and the magazine falls open with the golden gate bridge I took that as a sign. Maybe I should of ignored it. We have just finished unpacking thank god.

"Well that is the last of it"

"Thank you Jonathan"

"You are my sister no need to thank me"

"Just so you know dear brother that room is yours if you ever need it"

"Thanks" he says while looking out the window

"Hes cleaning again"

"He has a germ phobia he had a breakdown after his wife died."

"How she die"

"According to neighbors a car bomb and he saw it"

"Ouch"

"I know"

"what do your neighbors think of him"

"Honestly they think he is crazy"

"And you"

"I don't care what neighbors think I will form my own opinion of him"

"I think he is strange"

"Thats your opinion not mine now when are you leaving"

"Tomorrow morning sis"

"All right"

Over the next two hours the two of them finish unpacking. They finish around 2 and call her parents. Her parents arrive around 5 with Julie.

"Mom" Julie says as she runs to give her mom a hug. Natalie picks her up and asks if she had fun. Julie says she did.

"I am glad now I want you to get ready for bed."

"Okay goodnight mom" she says kissing her goodnight

"Goodnight grandma,grandpa,uncle J" she says hugging and kissing them all goodnight"

"Night" they answer as they watch her head up the stairs.

"So how was her bath"

"Soaking wet" replies her mother

"So what is this I hear about a crazy neighbor"asks her dad

Slapping her brother upside the head she tells her dad that it is nothing to worry about.

At seven her parents left and her brother went to sleep. Natalie stayed up for the next two hours going through photo albums. Then decided to go to sleep. As she was heading to sleep she saw Monk closing his blinds

"Who are you Mr. Monk"

**Natalies Backyard**

"How did you live with him"

"I loved him" she replies

"He is weird"

"He is not weird he is unique"

"Whatever you say"

"I am sorry for your loss"

" I am sorry for yours to, but did you have to bring my wife here" he replies in a whining voice

"Look I know you hate this fact that Natalie and Adrian get together, but it will happen whether you like it or not so stop whining."

"I know I just hate this not being there"

"Me too, but at least we get to help them out with out them knowing"

"Yeah, that was cool with the magazine though"

"Why thank you very much. Now its your turn"

"Fine just make sure your husband doesn't see it"

"Why" she replies raising an eyebrow

He just smiles and waves his hand as a small hole that a six year old can crawl through appears in the fence.

She just laughs

"I think I can manage that"

The two spirits of Trudy Anne Monk and Mitch Teeger disappear with the intent on helping their loved ones move on to live a happy life.


	3. Chapter 3

**The next morning**

"Mom can I go play outside" Julie asked after she finished eating breakfast.

"Yes you can, but play in the backyard"

"alright"

Natalie watches as her daughter goes in the backyard to play for awhile. Seeing her play she goes to wash dishes and thinks about her daughter. Since her father died she has been quieter and not talking to any of our neighbors or to their kids. Mom says she will get used to Mitch not being around and take to the new environment soon. I just hope she is right.

**Backyard**

Julie is kicking the soccer ball around the yard. As she is kicking it, it hits the fence right next to the hole.

"I wonder what is on the other side"

Being the curious six year old she is she crawls through the hole and ends up in Monks backyard not realizing her shirt is torn. Seeing a door to the house open she walks inside dragging mud with her.

"This house is clean"

Meanwhile Adrian who was outside and didn't see Julie go in his house stops at the door as he sees mud footprints. Following the footsteps it leads him to the living room and up the stairs, down the hall and down the steps into the kitchen where he sees a little girl.

"Yo-you-your dirty"

"Who are you" she asks smiling

"My floor is dirty, your filth, where is your mom,too many germs"  
Julie just laughs because she thinks Mr. Monk is funny

"Wipe wipe where are my wipes" he says looking around the kitchen.

**Natalies House**

"Finished gonna check on Julie"

Heading in the backyard she finds it deserted. She looks everywhere in the backyard calling her name and cant find her. As she is about to head in to call the cops her gaze drifts to fence.

"That wasn't there yesterday"

Seeing that the hole leads to her neighbors house she leaves the house. Locks her door and goes next door. Knocking on his door

"Hello anyone home" she asks while knocking

"Your supposed to knock evenly"he says while answering the door and walking in.

Natalie walks in and shuts the door on the way in. As she looks around she sees muddy footprints. Following him into the kitchen she sees her daughter on his counter covered in mud from head to toe.

"Oh Julie what happened"

"Nothing mama"

"How did you get so filthy"

"Soccer"

"Come on we have to take you to get cleaned"

"Want Adrian to do it"

"Adrian"

"Yes his name is Adrian"

"Fine" she replies sitting at the table watching as Monk wipes her daughters face of mud.

"So what is your name."he asks

"Natalie"

"When did your husband die"

"How did you know that"

"ring finger its lightly shaded so you recently took it off"

"Two years ago"

Monk just nods. Natalie wants to find out more about her neighbor.

"Mr. Monk the neighbors have been telling me stuff about you."

"Like what"

"Your wife was killed in a car bomb and that your a little crazy so to speak"

"Yes my wife Trudy was killed in a car bomb and I don't think I am crazy I just have lots of fears and phobias."

Natalie just nods and understands as she watches him wash her daughters arms of mud.

"your gonna have to throw away the pants, shirt, and shoes"

"Why" she asks incredulously

"Because they are muddy and dirty. Do you have any idea how many germs are in mud."

Natalie just sighs and tells him that she will throw away the clothes because she knows she cant win.

"Mom is looking for a job" Julie says

"Julie" her mom scolds

"I could hire you"

"As what"

"Well because your not a nurse why not an assistant"

"Doing what"

"Whatever I need shopping,cleaning you will assist me assistant"

"Thats it just whatever you need"

"Yep and oh yeah killing bugs"

"Okay what will my hours be"

"How about 9am-8pm"

"That's to long"

"It's easy it is nothing if you don't like it we can change it"

"Fine what will my pay be"

"16.00 an hour paid each week"

"That's fair, but at any time I can change our contract" she says firmly

"That's fine"

Natalie looks at Monk and her daughter and sees that Julie is taking with him. She also has a question that has been bothering her.

"Mr. Monk can I ask you a question"

"Okay"

"If you don't work how can you pay for this house,bills and for food."

"I own this house along with others which I am renting." He says as he takes Julie off the counter.

"Hold on a minute" he says as he disappears up the stairs

"I like him mom"

"Why"

"He's funny"

"Well guess what"

"What"

"I will be working for him"

"cool" she replies just as Monk returns

"Here"he says as he hands her a manila envelope. Natalie takes the envelope and opens it and takes out several sheets of paper. Natalie just gasps. Inside the envelope are several deeds the house deed and the land deed.

"Why"

"With the house 16 an hour isn't enough so I just thought to get the house out of the way. It is yours now. That is how I make money. I get rent off of the houses I own.

"Who collects the money for you."

"A friend he used to be our neighbor when we lived in an apartment"

"Thats good"

After a few more minutes of talk Natalie decides to go a give Julie a bath. Monk agreed, but what surprised her was that Julie hugged him goodbye as he squirmed a little. As she was leaving she offered to help him cleanup, but he told her she hasn't started yet and that her first day is tomorrow Monday morning. Later that night as she is about to go to sleep she thinks that Mr. Monk isn't strange, but unique.


End file.
